


Tala

by Guacamole143



Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [5]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game), Karanduun - Hiraya
Genre: Daddy Naman Kasi, F/M, Fake Family AU, Gen, Landi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Para siyang Diwata kapag siya ay sumasayaw.
Relationships: Asterio/Tala, Inday & Asterio, Tala & Asterio
Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897195
Kudos: 3





	Tala

**Author's Note:**

> Let's relieve the flirtatious drama of Talasterio~ Unedited. Will try to edit pag may time. So proceed with caution.

Pagakatapos nila matalo sa lalaking rosas, inaya sila ni Gracia na kumain sa may Tapsilogan. Umupo sila sa lugar na may kakaunti ang tao at umorder sila ng kanilang pagkain. Tumabi si Tala kay Asterio, nakita niya na ito ay nalilito kung ano ang kakainin.

“You could eat ung Tocilog.” Sinabi ni Tala habang tinuturo ang picture ng pagkain na nakalagay sa menu.

“Ah, sige. Tocilog na lang kakainin ko.” Sagot ni Asterio habang binigay niya ang menu sa iba. “Salamat, Tala.”

“Alam ko naman taste mo.” sinabi ni Tala na may kasamang kindat. “Magugustuhan mo iyan.”

Bahagyang ngumiti si Asterio kay Tala at tumango siya sa kanya. Masaya siya na andito si Tala para tulungan siya.

“Kasing tamis ng tocino…” Bulong ni Has habang siya ay nakatingin kay Asterio. Napatingin ni Asterio kay Has ng marinig niya ang bulong nito. 

‘Huh…?’ Nagtaka si Asterio, ngunit inisantabi niya ito. Minsan may mga sinasabi si Has na hindi niya maintindihan.

Pagkatapos umorder ng lahat, kinuwento ni Has ang mga nangyari kay Duran.

“Ah, baka nakita mo ung isa sa mga tauhan ni Reza.” Sinabi ni Duran habang iniinom niya ang malamig na iced coffee sa kanyang kamay. Kinuwento niya ng bahagya ang kanyang kasaysayan niya kay Reza.

“Mayaman na naging crime boss si Reza.” Malalim ang tingin ni Duran sa malayo na para bang nakikita niya ang mga alaalang nilapasan na ng panahon. “Siya ung tipong gagawin niya ang lahat para makuha ang gusto niya.” Uminom si Duran sa kanyang kape bago tumuloy. “Kaya nga niya nakuha ang titulo ng crime boss sa kanyang ama. Matalino siya at walang-awa kanino man kaya siya delikadong makilala. Ginagamit niya ang maliliit na gang para gawin ang kanyang mga utos.”

“Kung matalino siya bakit hanggang gang lang kaya niyang gawin.” Tinanong ni Inday habang kinakain niya ang kanyang tapa. 

“Ginagamit niya ang mga maliliit na gang para magkaroon siya ng mga tauhan.” Sagot ni Duran. “Plano niyang padamihin ang kanyang mga tao bago niya atakihin ang dalawa sa tatlong pinaka malalaking gang dito sa Paros.”

“Si Reza po ba ung pangatlo sa kanila?” Tanong ni Inday habang kumakain. “Hindi po ba nila tayo pede tulungan na sugpuin si Reza?”

“Pede, ngunit pero mahirap ian gawin.” Sagot ni Duran. “Kailangan ay mapakita niyo ang kapasidad niyo sa kanila bago pumayag ang mga ito.” 

Tumingin si Asterio kay Duran, “Hindi mo ba pede kausapin ang arkanghel para tulungan tayo?”

Umiling si Duran at sinabing, “Maari kong gawin iyon ngunit Hangga’t na kay Reza ang kailangan ni Laila, wala akong magagawa.”

“Wala po ba kayong contact na you can call to help us?” Tanong ni Tala. “Because you said you have contacts, right?”

“Ah… marami na kasi akong nasunog na base nila kaya sigurado akong di nila ako kakausapin.” Sagot ni Duran na para bang sandalian siyang nahiya dahil sa mga ginawa niya noon.

Nacurious si Asterio kung anong mga ginagawa ni Duran nung kabataan niya.

“Tito, anong pinaggagawa mo nung bata ka?” Tanong ni Tala, lahat sila ay na curious.

“Wala yun. Wag ka mag-alala.” Dagdag ni Duran habang kinaway niya ang kanyang kamay. “Di talaga maganda ang relasyon ko sa mga tao dito sa Paros. Si Gracia nga lang kumakausap sakin dito.

“Wala ka bang pabor na makukuha man lang?” Tanong ni Has. Muling umiling si Duran, “Sila Gracia lang ang kaibigan ko.”

Pagkatapos kumain ni Inday, lumapit siya sa mga pusa ni Andres at nakipaglaro sa mga ito habang sumama si Rosaria sa kanya.

“Kayo po Gracia, wala po ba kayong pedeng kausapin para makapasok doon?” Tanong ni Asterio. 

“Pede ko kayong tulungan makapasok.” Sagot ni Gracia.

At nag patuloy ang pag-uusap nila tungkol sa plano na makapasok sa restorant. 

-

* * *

Napagdesisyonan ng grupo na maghiwalay. Ang unang grupo na kinabibilangan ni Asterio, Tala, Sana at Inday ay magkukunwari na isang pamilya na aabalahin si Reza at kanyang mga tauhan habang ang pangalawang grupo na kinabibilangan ni Has at Rosaria ay pupunta sa likod ng restorant para hanapin ang bagay na nagkakabit sa arkanghel kay Reza.

I-didistract ni Tala si Reza gamit ang kanyang sayaw. Magla Lapdance siya para sa kalaban.

Nakaramdam si Asterio ng galit sa kanyang kalooban. 

Hindi niya alam kung bakit.

Pero naiinis siya.

‘Fuck.’ Pinikit ni Asterio ang kanyang mga mata at hinanda ang kanyang kulam.

‘Humanda ka Reza.’ Pangako ni Asterio. 

Paduduguin kita.

-

* * *

Nagsuot si Tala ng makinang na damit na nagpapakita ng hugis ng kanyang buong katawan at napatingin si Asterio kung pano naka korte ang damit sa dibdib ni Tala at kung paano kaiksi ang damit nito na hanggang hita lamang. Napansin din ni Asterio na kapag sumasandal si Tala, nakikita ang -

**‘Tumigil ka.’** Linayo ni Asterio ang tingin niya kay Tala, tahimik na nagpapasalamat sa furcoat na kasama sa damit nito. 

Biglang uminit ang pakiramdam ni Asterio at parang gusto niyang alisin ang tie na nasa kanyang leeg. 

**‘Mag-focus ka.’** Sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili. Hindi ito ang oras na mag-isip ng kung anumang mga bagay.

Pumasok sila sa restorant ng nakadamit ng magara at eleganteng pananamit. Umaarte na sila ay masayang pamilya. Si Asterio bilang ama, si Tala bilang ina, at si Sana at Inday bilang kanilang mga anak.

May lumapit na lalaki na naka pormal na damit habang may kunehong maskara sa kanilang mga mukha.

“Ilang po kayo?” Tinanong niya.

“Party of Four, please.” Sagot ni Asterio. “We want a private booth.”

“Yes, follow me please mam’sir.” Sagot ng lalaki habang tinuro niya kung saan pupunta.

Biglang nakaramdam si Asterio ng kamay na humawak sa kanyang mga braso. Pagtingin niya ay kaakit-akit na ngumiti si Tala sa kanya habang patuloy na nakahawak sa kanyang bisig.

“Darling let’s enjoy this night, okay?”

Napalunok ng kaunti si Asterio habang nakatingin si Tala.

‘This saucy little minx.’ Naisip ni Asterio. Kung gusto ni Tala ng ganitong laro edi makikipaglaro siya sa kanya.

Tumingin siya kay Tala at binigyan niya ito ng matamis na ngiti. “Easy darling, the night is young.” 

Ngumiti pabalik si Tala sa kanya at bumulong habang naglalakad sila papunta sa kanilang mga upuan. “Sige pagpatuloy mo iyan. I’m an actress, kaya kong magtagal sa ganito.” Tinignan niya si Asterio. 

“You will break.” Pangako ni Tala.

“Di lang ikaw ang magaling umarte,” Yumuko si Asterio para bumulong siya sa tenga ni Tala, “Bring it on.” Muli niyang tinignan si Tala at kinindatan niya ito bago tumingin sa kanyang likod.

“Come on Darlings, let’s go.” Sinabi niya kay Sana at Inday.

Pagdating nila sa kanilang upuan tinulungan ni Asterio si Tala sa kanyang upuan bago siya umupo. Pagkabigay ng menu sa kanila, lumapit si Asterio at bumulong muli kay Tala. 

“Ano mong gustong kainin, darling?”

“Baka pag nalaman mo kung anong gusto kong kainin, umuwi tayo ng maaga.” Sagot ni Tala habang may mapaglarong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. “But for now, I’m going to get a salmon fillet.” tumingin si Tala kay Sana pagkatapos niya umorder, “Anak, what do you want? Get anything you want from the menu.” 

Pagakatapos nila umorder, tumingin sila sa paligid habang tahimik na nakikipag usap si Sana sa mga diwata para tulungan sila sa kanilang tungkulin.

Pagdating ng mga pagkain, nawala si Sana sa kanyang pagkawalang diwa at linabas nito ang kanyang agimat para sabihin kay Has at Rosaria kung ano ang sinabi ng mga diwata sa kanya kung ano ang kailangan nila kunin kay Reza para mawala ang kapangyarihan niya sa arkanghel.

Pagkatapos nila kumain at maghintay ng saglit, nakakuha si Tala ng message na galing kay Has. Tumingin siya sa kanila at nagtanong, “Nakita na daw nila. Handa na ba kayo?”

Inayos ni Asterio ang cuff ng kanyang damit at sumagot, “Tara.” 

Umubo si Inday at biglang sumigaw. “MOOMMY! I DON’T LIKE WHAT WE’RE EATING, MOMMY! IT’S NOT GOOD!” kanyang dinaing. “CALL THE WAITER MOMMY!”

Tinawag ni Tala ang isa sa mga waiter at nagsabing “What are you serving my kid? We’re not going to pay this much money just for you to serve my kid shit! So can you please clear up this table? Honey? What do you want to eat?”

“No, mommy!” Sigaw ni Inday. “Look, I like this dish, but it just doesn’t taste good! Taste it! I’m not just a bratty kid! Taste it!” 

“Hindi po ako tao, hindi ko matitikman iyan.” Sagot ng waiter. 

“Then if you can’t taste this food, then why are you working at a restaurant? Give me somebody else!” 

Habang nagrereklamo si Inday, biglang may lalaking lumapit kay Inday.

“May problema ba, bata?” May matamis na ngiti sa labi niya na para bang walang nangyayaring masama.

‘Reza...’ Naisip ni Asterio.

Sa puntong iyon, tumayo na si Asterio bago siya pinigilan ni Tala. “I will handle this. Asterio sweetie, can you take our daughter outside while I speak to the owner?” 

Napatingin si Asterio kay Tala, tahimik na nag-alala para sa kanya. Ang mga taong kagaya ni Reza ay magaling magtago ng kanilang totoong ugali at sa ngiti ni Reza, alam ni Asterio na hindi siya ang taong madaling lokohin. Ngunit sa tingin sa kanya ni Tala, ang tingin na nagsasabing ‘Pagkatiwalaan mo ako. Alam ko ang gagagawin ko.’ Wala nang magawa si Asterio kundi tumango at pumayag sa gusto ni Tala.

Kinuha niya ang strand ng buhok ni Tala at marahan niya itong hinalikan. Ang pandama ni Asterio ay napuno ng mahalimuyak na amoy ng kanyang perfume ng kanyang buhok. 

“Be back soon.” Sinabi niya habang ngumingiti kay Tala. Kahit na nag-aalala siya sa kalagayan ni Tala, alam niyang kakayanin niya ito. “Come on baby girl. Let’s go find better food around here.”

“Okay po, daddy.” Sagot ni Inday bago siya tumayo at sumama kay Asterio. Bago sila umalis sa kwarto, napatingin si Asterio kay Tala. 

-

* * *

Pagdating nila sa labas ng kusina, tumingin si Inday kay Asterio. “Ano po ang gagawin natin, Kuya Asterio?”

“Sige na baby girl, mag tantrum ka na dito.” 

Huminga ng malalim si Inday bago muling sumigaw. “DADDY NAMAN KASI! YOU KNOW MY BOYFRIEND JONATHAN? HE’S REALLY NICE!” 

“YOU KEEP TAKING US TO DINNER AND ALL OF THESE GREAT PLACES LIKE BGC AND MANILA BAY AND NOW WE’RE HERE AND THE FOOD ISN’T THAT GOOD. I MEAN ASK THE CHEFS! Pumasok si Inday sa kusina at sinundan siya ni Asterio. “I MEAN LOOK AT THEM! THEY’RE NOT EVEN WORKING THAT HARD!” 

Tumigil ang mga chef at server at tumingin sila sa kanila. Napansin ni Asterio na may hawak silang mga cleaver at kutsilyo.

‘Fuck.’

“I’m sorry baby girl, hindi talaga alam ng mga chef kung paano magluto. What do you want me to do to make you feel better?” Tinanong niya, perpektong inaarte ang isang ama na nagmamakaawa sa kanyang spoiled na anak.

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT! Okay, two things are wrong.” Tinaas ni Inday ang kanyang hintuturo. “One, you don’t want to accept Jonathan and two, the food here is so bad!” Tinignan ni Inday ang mga chef at nag buntong hininga. 

Sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata, nakita ni Asterio si Has at Rosaria na sumusubok na tumakas paalis ng kusina habang nadidistrak ang mga server at chef.

“SYEMPRE HINDI KO ACCEPT IANG SI JONATHAN! HAMPASLUPA IYAN, MAYAMAN TAYO OKAY?” Sigaw ni Asterio, pagod na siya. Hindi siya pala sigaw na tao, ngunit para sa mission na ito...

“HE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU BABY GIRL!” Nang makita ni Asterio na nakatakas na sila Rosaria at has, tumango sya ng saglit kay Inday. “I’m sorry baby girl. Why don’t we talk to Jonathan? Let me get to know him better.”

“Okay daddy.” Sagot ni Inday. “If i’m being honest, it’s not the food. You’ve been really good to us and the food in all of the restaurants has been great.” Tumingin siya sa mga chefs at waiter. “It’s just...you’ve been very hard to deal with.” 

Yinakap ni Asterio si Inday at tumingin sa mga tao sa paligid nila. “I’m sorry for the commotion. It’s a family thing.” 

Pagkatapos nila gawin iyon, nakita ni Asterio na umupo si Reza sa tabi ni Tala at muli niyang naramdaman ang nakapagtatakang galit sa kanyang puso.Gusto niyang ilayo si Tala sa kamay ni Reza ngunit kapag ginawa niya iyon, masisira ang lahat nang kanilang pinaghirapan.

Kinuha ni Inday ang kanyang kamay at bumalik sila sa kusina. “Ah~ so ganito pala ung pagluto ng dishes na to’. Daddy~ why don’t you guys ever teach me how to cook?” 

Umubo si Asterio at bumalik sa kanyang papel bilang isang ama. “Because darling, we’re not poor. We can afford our own chef.” 

“Daddy it’s not about being rich or poor. Look how great they’re doing the kitchen.~” Pumunta si Inday sa isa sa mga chef at tinignan niya kung paano magluto ito. 

“Kuya, Kuya, How are you doing that?”

Habang tinuturo ng chef kung paano siya magluto naririnig ni Asterio ang tunog ng musika sa labas. Hiniram niya ang kutsilyo sa kamay ng chef at ginamit niya ito para maglabas ng kanyang galit.

Hindi niya maintindihan ang galit na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang puso. Bilang isang kaibigan ni Tala, wala siyang karapatan para umarte ng ganito.

Kinuha ng chef ang kutsilyo at pinaalis sila sa kusina. Paglabas nila sa kusina, nakatingin si Asterio sa pag sayaw ni Tala.

At kahit na ganito ang nakikita niya, hindi mawala sa kanyang isipan kung gaanong kay galing at kay ganda niyang sumayaw.

Ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at tinago ang sakit na kanyang nararamdaman. Biglang may naramdaman siyang may humawak sa kanyang mga kamay. Pagbukas ng kanyang mata ay nakita niyang hinawakan siya ni Sana. 

Tahimik na nagpapasalamat kay Sana, mahigpit na hinawakan ni Asterio ang kanyang kamay at inilagay ito sa kanyang noo.

_Kailangan niyang alisin sa kanyang utak ang damdamin na hindi nararapat._

-

* * *

Nang matapos ang lahat lumapit si Tala kay Asterio at ngumiti, “Alam mo nang dahil sayo namiss ko ang stage.” Tumingin siya sa mga mata ni Asterio. “I haven’t acted like that in a while, and you really brought it out of me.” 

Saglit na ngumiti si Asterio, “Sabi sa’yo magaling ako umarte.” 

“San ka natuto umarte?” Tinanong ni Tala habang nakataas ang kanyang kilay.

“May kaibigan ako na nagturo sakin kung paano.” Marahan na sinabi ni Asterio, mga alala ng nakaraan ay muling pumasok sa kanyang isipan. 

“Well, pakisabi sa kaibigan mo na ang galing niya magturo.” 

“Alam mo nung sumayaw ka kanina kay Reza...di ko alam kung bakit pero nainis lang ako na kailangan mo pang gawin iyon.” Sinabi niya, na para bang biro lang ang naramdaman niya na galit. Ayaw niya ipakita kay Tala ang ugaling niya na iyon.

_Kasi magkaibigan sila._

_Magkaibigan lamang sila._

“Pero magaling kang sumayaw… para kang diwata nung sumayaw ka kanina.”

Namula ang mga mukha ni Tala, “Thank you, matagal ko nang di nakakarinig na may natuwa sa performance ko…” Tinapik niya si Asterio sa braso. “You’re a good friend.”

Tumango si Asterio. “Ikaw din.”

Kinuha ni Tala ang braso ni Asterio at sumandal siya sa kanya habang sila ay naglalakad. Sa sarili ni Asterio naisip niya na,

**_Tama, mabuti ngang magkaibigan lamang sila._ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Marami pa ung sa Tapsilogan scene but didn't add it.
> 
> Best part na di nasama
> 
> Luluhod si Has at sasabihing "Tapakan mo ko."


End file.
